Tungsten Mornings
by Catori Simone Winston
Summary: Just another morning in 221B Baker Street, where John gets compared to an element and Sherlock is well... Sherlock. Johnlock! Completely fluffy and sweet. Dedicated to MienFacade.


**A/N: This is a little bit later than I promised but this sleepy Johnlock fic is dedicated to MienFacade, who wanted a sleepy JohnLock fic... So, being as it was my first request I happily obliged. I hope you enjoy it Mien! :D And to everyone else reading I do hope you like it as well. And I truly hope Sherlock is in character...  
**

**Disclaimer: I feel I should just put this on my profile so everyone knows, but I do not own Sherlock... as much as I wish I did, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and even worse 221B Baker street is not mine. Enjoy the story anyways! :)**

**~Catori**

* * *

**_Also a bit of shameless self-advertising..._ My tumblr url: You can ask me anything, and updates, random things and actual stories will be posted SO head on over and follow me if you could. It would mean a lot to me. :)**

**(You'll learn my first name too... :O)**

**a-writers-moments . tumblr **

**Take out the spaces in the URL!**

* * *

Sherlock Holmes slowly opened his eyes. The sun streaming in from behind the curtain was a bit blinding first thing. As he came around and began to be more alert to his surroundings he felt someone's eyes on him. When he looked down a pair of light blue eyes stared up into his steely blue ones. Sherlock felt a smile spread across his face as his arms tightened around the man with light blue eyes. He felt very content and at peace as he and his partner were silently conversing with just their eyes as his arms were wrapped around him. Sherlock never could express how much his blogger meant to him, he was never quite good with words when he needed to express emotions.

"Good morning John." Sherlock said, his voice still a bit scratchy from the sleep but a soft smile on his face, none-the-less.

"Good morning Sherlock." John Watson sighed with a smile as John laid his head back on Sherlock's chest, his ear right over his heart. Sherlock chuckled and his fingers drifted up to John's head and began to play with his hair. John snuggled in closer as Sherlock began talking in hushed tones. Sherlock began with each of the elements, their mass, how many protons, neutrons and electrons, where they were on the periodic table, whether they were solid, liquid or gas at room temperature and if they could be found in nature.

"You know John, you remind me of the element Tungsten ." Sherlock said pensively. John looked up at Sherlock, his expression asking, 'why?'

"Well, Tungsten has the highest melting point of all the non-alloyed metals and the second highest of all the elements after Carbon. It is normally found in nature. The element is an extremely hard metal, that with minor impurities makes it difficult to work but when it is pure it is still strong but more ductile to work with. It's also a very rare metal." John looked at Sherlock, telling him to go on. "Well," Sherlock began to look sheepish, "Since it has a very high melting point it takes a lot for it to melt. It takes quite a bit to make you become angry with me, even with the body parts in the fridge and the experiments on the table. You are also very strong, but when you came back to London after your tour you had some minor impurities and that made you a bit brittle but you were still strong. Finally, the impurities left and it's like you are pure Tungsten. A high tolerance for annoyances, very strong and nothing can really break you, and you are quite a rare find." Sherlock ducked his head at the last declaration, his cheeks flushed. John looked at him and smiled, only Sherlock could compare someone to an element and make it romantic. John reached up and gently pressed his lips to Sherlock's, both smiling.

"Thank you." John said as he laid his head back on Sherlock's chest. "But the reason the impurities left was because I found you." John said simply, whispered against the smooth, marble like chest. Sherlock began to shake his head and John stopped him. "Don't you even try to disagree. Tungsten remember?" John smiled and Sherlock wrapped his arms around John again, because while he was talking they had fallen off and rested on the bed. Sherlock resumed holding John and stroking his hair, but the conversation was now to the different types of plants and flowers there were, the climates they preferred and their meanings. John smiled as he listened to what an orchid meant and the preferred tropical climate. Mornings were now both Sherlock's and John's favorite times of the day.

* * *

**Ah, hello there! Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. I would like to address one review in particular.**

**Guest: SHERLOCK IS NOT GAY!**

**Dear Guest,**

**Thank you for view point, it is appreciated. Although I understand your view point, this was a request by a fanfiction member. I wrote this story especially for them. If you have any requests, it would be my great pleasure to compose a story line at your request. Please sign into your fanfiction account and drop me a note. I so enjoy writing and personal requests for story ideas provide a challenge for me as a writer.**

**Thanking you in advance,**

**Catori**


End file.
